User talk:Mustavi Sadi Aryan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the High-Tech Symbiotic Exoskeleton page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 20:41, July 17, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:40, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Saitama is not a user. Saitama is not absolutely invulnerable or even regular invulnerable as he has in fact been injured before- http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/facebook/001/053/716/0de.png He also requires air/oxygen in order to survive, so someone with deoxygenation powers would easily be able to kill him. The point stands, he is not invulnerable nor has he ever claimed to be. he is simply tougher then the average character. Sorry but he is not a user.SageM (talk) 20:28, August 4, 2016 (UTC)SageM You sure about that? That picture is only showing him feel pain. If that's not enough, see this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=094_cf6GA5AHe's clearly surviving the force of a black hole like it was nothing for him. An average character is not expected to survive the force of a black hole. Mustavi Sadi Aryan (talk) 21:01, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Surviving a black hole is nothing in the world of fiction, as I know countless characters that have tanked them. When saitama manages to withstand an attack from the Almighty or survive the destruction of an entire galaxy then he might fit as a user. Just to give you some examples of characters who have tanked black holes- 1. Gildarts (Fairy Tail) 2. Bellcross (Heroic Age) 3. Nono (Diebuster) 4. Every Space Monster (Diebuster) 5. Thanos (Marvel Comics) 6. Most Characters (Houshin Engi) 7. Sylvester (Loonatics) 8. Tick (The Tick) this is just a couple of examples of characters who can withstand black holes with no harm, and none of them are considered absolute invulnerable (except for bellcross of course) Every child and there dog can withstand black holes in fiction, Sorry but the point stands. Saitama is not a user. Have a nice daySageM (talk) 17:23, August 5, 2016 (UTC)SageM Okay, maybe not absolutely invulnerable, but he does have normal invulnerability. I mean, how can cats harm him but not black holes or bullets? Also, did the characters you mention survive the black holes without feeling pain? Saitama surely did and what's worse, he did not feel anything at all. 1. Gildarts- didn't feel a thing, the only thing it did was ruffle his clothing a little. 2. Bellcross - Not only did he completely tank it, he actually destroyed it. 3. Nono- no effect on her whatsoever, and actually split it in half with a single attack 4. Space Monsters- These guys went a step further, they didn't just survive it and tank it, they actually took control of the black hole and used it as if it was part of there body. 5. Thanos- other then making angry it didn't do a thing to him. 6. Most Characters- They basically ignored it as if it wasn't even there to start with... 7. Sylvester- Other then losing a small amount of his fur, he wasn't affected at all. 8. Tick- slight muscle fatigue, but otherwise didn't do anything to him. There you go.SageM (talk) 21:18, August 5, 2016 (UTC)SageM OK, I get you. Saitama is not absolutely invulnerable, but he does have normal invulnerability, the type of invulnerability where you feel pain but still don't receieve injuries. Looks like I was wrong. But even then, the manga says that he has normal invulnerability, if nowhere near absolute invulnerability. I have another question. Why is Saitama not on the Absolute Attack and Absolute Speed list? His strength, speed and energy are both limitless, so wiping out a planet in one punch without any effort should be no problem for him at all. Also, he jumped from the Moon to the Earth in like, 9-10 seconds. That alone did not make Saitama even sweat or feel pain. If Saitama uses all of his power, then he can literally go beyond the speed of light. And the only reason Boros survived Saitama's Serious Consecutive punches and regenerated was because Saitama did not even use his full potential. Use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:28, August 23, 2016 (UTC) As in, the order of the user's name or the franchise the user comes from? Saitama is not user of any absolute power, the only power he has is Supernatural Condition, at best. Tsubasa16 (talk) 19:29, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Boros sensed no limit on Saitama when the two met. When Saitama conteracted Boros' attack with his own final move, Boros declared that Saitama lied about his strength, and that he had plenty of strength to spare, that Saitama did not even try to give it his best. Mustavi Sadi Aryan (talk) 14:53, August 24, 2016 (UTC) No feats of Saitama so far until now makes him a user of any absolute power, in fact he is very, very far from the feats necessary to have them. stop adding him to Absolute powers, you should add him to Superanatural versions of them instead. Tsubasa16 (talk) 08:59, August 24, 2016 (UTC) If that isn't enough, Dr. Genus also said to Genos that Saitama trained so hard that he no longer has any limits on his body to what he can achieve. I already gave two proofs that Saitama is of absolute level, but only in strength and stamina. Mustavi Sadi Aryan (talk) 14:53, August 24, 2016 (UTC) the One Punch Man wiki itself states that Saitamas abilites as supernatural abilites, not absolute, so please stop adding him to absolute powers, he is too far away from have the feats necessary to be, every time you add him to them, it will be removed. have a good day. Tsubasa16 (talk) 09:07, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Wrong, the OPM wiki states that Saitama's strength, stamina, speed and reflexes are immeasurable. See for yourself. Mustavi Sadi Aryan (talk) 15:15, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, and their immesurable is pretty much contradicted by facts of the manga itself, such as despite his ``immesurable´´ reflexes and speed, he still has problems squashing a simple mosquito. sincerely they are using the word immesurable in a very wrong away, everything he displayed so far can put him on like High-Level Supernatural Condition, at beat. he is not a user one any absolute power, get over that, and again, have a good day. 09:19, August 24, 2016 (UTC)Tsubasa16 (talk) Everyone has problems squashing mosquitoes. I myself have problems. And no, even with reflexes like that, you need to see the damn thing to squash it. Saitama does not have omni-senses, but rather they are at Supernatural level. Oh, the manga is not using the word "immeasurable" in a wrong way. Saitama is a superhero who performs normal human tasks, of course he has problems hitting a mosquito just like us all! After all, he was designed as a relatable superhero. As Muhammad Ali said, "The hands can't hit what the eyes can't see." Mustavi Sadi Aryan (talk) 15:25, August 24, 2016 (UTC) the manga does not, and i know that, but the wiki does, what is completely wrong, and i'am pretty sure that ``immesurable´´ speed and reflexes would more than enough to kill an mosquito. that thing of ``you can't hit what the eyes can't see´´ are only applicable to normal humans with normal physical conditions, not to humans with supernatural condition, leat alone absolute. sincerely, just stop, and once again, have an good day. Tsubasa16 (talk) 09:30, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Uhhh, even Genos has better senses than Saitama. Not all Supernatural Senses users are equal. And by ``you can't hit what the eyes can't see´´, it meant all types of eyes, including Supernatural Sense users' eyes, no exceptions. Now, if it still doesn't convince you, then I couldn't care any more. Have a nice day, and goodbye. Mustavi Sadi Aryan (talk) 15:35, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Oh, one last thing. Saitama is a satire character, and One Punch Man is a parody of any superhero that exists or you can think of. So, since Saitama was also designed to be stronger, faster and a hell lot more endurant than all the superheroes in existence, it should be no problem for him to swat them like insects. Saitama just didn't start using those abilities yet, due to the fact that he always holds back. Goodbye. Mustavi Sadi Aryan (talk) 15:47, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Stop adding saitama to the absolute powers pages. if this keeps up I am going to have the ask the admins to block you or lock the pages. He is not a user of absolute anything. he is only supernatural level at best. So seriously, stop adding him back.SageM (talk) 19:02, August 29, 2016 (UTC)SageM He's a parody, so no, Supernatural doesn't even define him. Goodbye again. Mustavi Sadi Aryan (talk) 01:05, August 30, 2016 (UTC) I tried to ask you nicely. If you add him he will be removed every time and eventually the pages will have to be locked. Don't add him again. It doesn't matter if he is a parody or not. He is not and never will be a user of those powers. Only truly valid users who have actually demonstrated the powers count. Its like the Suggsverse, where every character is completely and truly omnipotent, we don't use it on this wiki and never will. Saitama fits into the same mold as that. He is merely supernatural and nothing more. If you add him again I will have to ask the admins to block you for continually posting false users.SageM (talk) 19:18, August 29, 2016 (UTC)SageM Series isn't optional. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:31, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Stop adding power that are already covered by other powers to High-Tech Symbiotic Exoskeleton. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:49, September 4, 2016 (UTC) The Nanosuit 2 can shapeshift, as stated by Claire in Crysis 3, since the nanites in Prophet's suit were now free, allowing him to transform into anything. Mustavi Sadi Aryan (talk) 21:59, September, 2016 (UTC) Take it to Saitama - Absolute or Supernatural? and consider this that one warning in #3. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:18, September 6, 2016 (UTC) I added Saitama to Supernatural Agility and then it got removed. If he really is at Supernatural Condition, then shouldn't he be at Supernatural Agility? He can flawlessly dodge attacks if he wants to. Stop adding power that are already covered by other powers to High-Tech Symbiotic Exoskeleton. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:49, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Saitama can dodge anything without realizing where the attack comes from, unless he deliberately decides not to do so or unless he doesn't think of his enemies as weaknesses, in this case, Saitama doesn't consider a mosquito to be a weakness, he considers it more of an annoyance. Mustavi Sadi Aryan (talk) 23:44, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Series isn't optional. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:50, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Saitama should be on the Physics Infringement list. In the intro, he jumped back to Earth at high speeds in the vacuum of outer space without using a medium to do so. No one would be able to do that. He even survived lightning unscathed. Mustavi Sadi Aryan (talk) 02:05, September 23, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Series isn't optional. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:13, September 22, 2016 (UTC) I don't understand what Series here refers to. Can you tell me more? Mustavi Sadi Aryan (talk) 02:14, September 23, 2016 (UTC) You add Saitama, series on One Punch Man. And seriously, answering other peoples messages on your own Talk-page really doesn't work. Most won't bother following what you're doing on your own page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:21, September 22, 2016 (UTC) First of all, don't use what happens in an anime's opening as something canonical (and in the intro he is literally just falling from the space to earth, he is not ``jumping in the vacuum of outer space without the aid of any medium´´ as you proclaim, probably he was coming back from the moon (after he jumped) there). in fact, the only time he did something similar he needed to use to moon to jump to the earth, or else he would have died of lack of oxygen. Tsubasa16 (talk) 20:27, September 22, 2016 (UTC) He would then look like a horizontal dart as seen in Episode 12. In the intro, that was not the case, as he was vertical with his legs a little bit upward. Also, there is no proof that the intro is related to the Moon incident. In the case of OPM, the intro is canon. Mustavi Sadi Aryan (talk) 02:14, September 23, 2016 (UTC) you can fall in any direction and in any way you know, there is not really a specific away of ``falling´´, specially in space. i never confirmed that is was related to it, just that it was possible. Tsubasa16 (talk) 20:42, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Saitama was also seen to be jumping towards the northern top of Earth in the intro, way too far from the moon. And no, he was not falling, he was jumping in vacuum itself. No way there is a possibility this can be related to the intro, as even Supernatural Vision can't be trusted when trying to jump from the Moon to the North Pole. Mustavi Sadi Aryan (talk) 02:14, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Use them/they NOT he/she/etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:41, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Vote Now http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Absolute_Strength#comm-245917 To settle this once and for all Imouto 15:00, November 26, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Wiki in spanish Hello, I was looking around in this great wiki and notice that you only have the sister wiki in Russian. Can I translate the wiki into Spanish? Thanks for having such a great wiki, it looks that you take care of it POtter-AAng-ERagon (talk) 08:01, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Sorry was busy with something before I could join to help ^_^ Imouto 18:21, November 28, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Thanks, imouto-tan sensei. It's all fine now. Oxlord stopped. His last threat was pretty funny, TBH. Mustavi Sadi Aryan, 18:57, November 28, 2017 (UTC) Please google the definition of "infinity" before making claims such as that one. I don't care if the rest of the staff agreed that people should stop "edit wars" because we stopped already but you keep pushing the agenda. What you are doing is blatantly inappropriate and inaccurate. You are undoing edits without understanding other people's points of view. At this point, I already noticed that you are being increasingly unstable and showing no case of improving said behavior, so I will have to contact Kuo about this. "Hax" isn't the proper term nor does it beat Absolute Strength. The user has UNPARALLELED strength and have great resistance to reality warping powers as a result, I don't need to explain the definition of "infinity" to you and there is no such thing as layers of infinity, you either have it or you don't. CrabHermit (talk) 00:44, December 9, 2017 (UTC) You cannot be serious. People's point of view never counts. Kuo also agreed with imouto-tan. What you are stating about Absolute Strength is blatant NLF. Also, I don't need to look up the definition of infinity, because infinity has several layers and degrees, thanks to dimensional standards. Again, infinite 3-D power is pathetic compared to limited 4-D power, and so on. If this wasn't the case, Supes would be one-shotting the Presence regardless of the fact that The Presence surpasses the concept of dimensions. Mustavi Sadi Aryan (talk) 00:49, December 9, 2017 (UTC)